1. Technical Field
This invention relates to coupling devices for use in connection with tubular members.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a selectively, preloaded coupling assembly for connecting tubular members.
In a further aspect, the instant invention concerns a preloaded or tensioned coupling assembly and a method for preloading tension into the coupling assembly.
2. Background Art
Coupling devices or connector assemblies for joining together tubular members such as pipes, cables and the like are as varied in design as they are numerous.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,872 there is described a torque tube employing end members interconnected by a tubular member. The end members are provided with a male extension having radially spaced, axially extending grooves. The ends of the tubular member are positioned over the male end member extensions and the tube walls are conformed to the end member and grooves electromagnetically so that the tube walls are recessed into the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,349 discloses a connector for plugs comprising an outer member, an inner member and a resilient member. A pair of recesses are provided in the inner member for engagement with latches provided on plugs to be inserted into the connector. The resilient member resists longitudinal movement of the inner member relative to the outer member.
However, applicants are unaware of any connecting assembly that is constructed in such a fashion as to allow the selective pretensioning of the device prior to utilization. In certain environments, such as under water or in outer space, a pretensioned connecting or coupling assembly could be utilized to construct maneuverable or stationary truss structures. Such devices would eliminate the adverse torsional forces normally encountered during structure construction in such environments, i.e. action-reaction torsional forces law.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide an improved coupling assembly for connecting tubular members and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a preferred method for selectively preloading tension into a coupling assembly.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved connector assembly of unencumbered design, having relatively few uncomplicated components.